poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue The Princess and Chase and Blizzaria's Date
This is how Rescue The Princess and Chase and Blizzaria's Date goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. They are riding the Carriage Sunil: Ah, isn't this Yokai Heroes stuff great? Russell: Yeah! In the Carriage Blizzaria: Isn't it, Romantic, Enma? For me being protected by 18 dashing yokai Heroes. And the dog Yokai is mature and Brave. Enma: Well. I think they are cool. They're Yokai Heroes. Like those human heroes. You know what that means. Blizzaria: Our love is... Forbidden? Enma: Gotcha. Blizzaria: A Forbidden Love. How romantic. While they're riding the carriage, Keimas appeared Marshall: Yikes! Keima! All: Keima! Peter, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan & Komajiro: Keima? The carriage go faster Chase: Yikes! Pinky: Ah! Then Pinky, Russell, Rocky, USApyon are hiding the Carriage Marshall: Ok, you. Un guard! Keima: Un guard? Words from movies make me mad! He got Marshall's superhero outfit torn and revealed his Uniform outfit Marshall: Paw Patrol, we're on a roll. Inside the Carriage, Enma and Blizzaria are pushing, Russell, USApyon, Pinky and Rocky out Enma: Get up there and fight, you cowards! Back to our Heroes Robo-Dog: Say, have you folks see any bad guys around here? Keima: Oh. How about this bad guy? He look at in the Box and Robo-Dog and his friends got punch from the Box and fell off the carriage Marshall: Robodog! Rubble! Zuma! Perry: Terry! Peter! Sunil: Vinnie! Jibanyan: Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper! Then the Keima put Marshall, Chase, Jibanyan, Sunil and Perry in the Box Keima: Hit the road, Yokai-wannabes! They throw them away Pinky: Perry! USApyon: Jibanyan! Rocky: Marshall! Chase! Russell: Sunil! Keima: Boo! It scared them toss themselves inside the box and they went to the Mud Chase: Blizzaria! They look hopeless for their Failure Chase: How are we going to protect the king and the princess? USApyon: Protect them? Are you joking, dani? It is hopeless. We have failed. Komasan: Hopeless? Failed? Then Komasan began to Cry USApyon: Don't be sad, dani. Here. Blow. He blow his Nose Chase: Listen, Pete has faith in us. Whisper: He did? Ooh... I mean, he does! Marshall: Pete made us Yokai Heroes, remember? Rocky: Yeah! We're Yokai Heroes! Marshall: Remember the time that came to the Yokai world as spirits when we were sleeping. So, what do you say? Are we a team? Chase: You can count on us! Komasan: Us too. Russell: Even us, even us! Chase: We're off to save the King and the Princess! No obstacle that's big! Perry: Roger that! Chase: No danger too great! Komasan: That's right, Zura! Chase: Together, we'll save them or die trying! They left except Rocky, Pinky, Russell, USApyon sacred Pinky: Die? USApyon: Die? They made to the Remote Tower and the Door is locked Jibanyan: Hey, Robodog! This door won't budge, nyan! Robo-Dog: Let me give it a go! He use Speed mode to ram the Door, our Heroes saw the Sign say push and they push it Jibanyan: Hey, Robodog. Wait, I got... Whoa! Buts it's too late he already did then he ran up the stairs Keima: Whoa. What was that? He ran to the and got caught by a tree, it sling him to the Cow and he went Windmill and went back to the tower and get hit by the stairs and went to the others Robo-Dog: Door is open. Back to the Keima Keima: Hey, bud. What are we going to do with the Yokai Heroes? Keima 2: We're a lot of floors up. It will take them hours before they reach us. Then our Heroes arrived exhausted from the Stairs Chase: (Panting) Hold it right, right there.... You Freaks. Keima: Throw those guys in their cage! They throw them in a cage Marshall: Your Majesty! Chase: Blizzaria! Keima 2: Let's have fun with these Yokai brats. Chase: Let's get them! Keima: HEY! They are fighting Pinky: Stop! Let the King and the Girl go! Then the Keima got a big sword and slice his weapon Keima 3: He-he. Are you lucky, Doggy? Then he, Rocky, Russell and USApyon run away Keima 3: That was easy. Keima 2: Hey. Is that Keita's friend Ryder? Rubble: Ryder? Where? Then the Keima just covered Rubble and his friends eyes with a bucket and they can't see, Chase, Marshall, Sunil, Perry and Jibanyan are fighting the Keima but the Keima stop them with his hands Chase: Let us go! Let us go! Perry: We'll slice you into Paper. Then they got bump into their friends and their weapons got drop Sunil: Our weapons. Then they are surrounded by the Keima Marshall: Robodog, we need to do something quick! Or the King is done for. Keima: We have waited a long time for this. It's over, heroes. It looks like you got it over your head. Robodog remember that window and now he got a plan Jibanyan: What are you planning, nyan? Robodog: I got an idea. You all with me? Marshall: Yeah. Robodog grab them Robodog: Robot dog coming your way! They jump out the window Keima: Wow. He's insane. They sling from the tree, get hit by a cow and head to windmill and head back to tower and Keima fell off the Tower to the water and then they got hit by the stair even Enma and Blizzaria Robodog: Did we do it? Chase: Yeah! We did it! The eighteen of us did it! All: All for one- Chase: Wait, where's Rocky and the others? Back to them Rocky: Did we do it? Well, alright! He and his friends fell down the Stairs and catch up with the other USApyon: Hurray! We did it, rank! All: Yahoo! Enma: Ahem. Thy want them to untie the rope Chase: Oh. Sorry. I guess you are kinda tight. He untie Blizzaria and they fell in love Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. Chase is fallen in love and he knew she is the one. I think. A little bird and my brother told me I could do a love song. Sweet wings of love has played Ryan F-Freeman: A float on the breeze~ Butterflies: On wings of love~ Ryan F-Freeman: Like birds and like bees~ Butterflies: Sweet wings of love~ Ryan F-Freeman: The first day we met~ Butterflies: On wings of love Butterflies: Sweet wings of love Ryan F-Freeman: We watch the sunset~ Butterflies: Sweet wings if love~ Ryan F-Freeman: And if by some chance~ Butterflies: Some twist of fate~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're chasing romance~ Butterflies: It's not too late Ryan F-Freeman: It's heaven's design, you'll be mine hands entwined on wings of love~ Our real life fairy-tale~ Butterflies: Fairy-tale~ Ryan F-Freeman: Down the stream of life we sail Butterflies: Life we sail~ Ryan F-Freeman: And our world in twilight gleam~ Butterflies: Twilight gleam Ryan F-Freeman: Like the light in your eyes inside my dreams~ Your whisper lightly tickles my ears~ It's Paris Ah in the spring~ Butterflies: Spring, spring, spring, spring, spring~ Ryan F-Freeman: I feel so giddy one thing is clear: you stir my heart to sing~ Don't take your hand from mine~ Butterflies: hand from mine~ Ryan F-Freeman: Just hold tight until you find~ Butterflies: hold on tight Ryan F-Freeman: You're the light I'm dreaming of~ Butterflies: Dreaming of~ Ryan F-Freeman: And I'm waiting for you on wings of love~ ....waiting for you on wings~ Butterflies: Lovely little wings~ Ryan F-Freeman: of love~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3